


Warmth in her Hands

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Day 6: Cuddling for Warmth, F/F, Fluff, Vestige still isn’t use to being mortal, naryu isn’t having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: “Oh, hero,” Naryu stressed the word, roughly scrubbing a towel over Alvura’s hair, “how are you this useless?”Day 6: Cuddling for Warmth





	Warmth in her Hands

“Oh, hero,” Naryu stressed the word, roughly scrubbing a towel over Alvura’s hair, “how are you this useless?”

The room was sealed, the fireplace alight with a blaze that caused Naryu to shed a few droplets of sweat, yet Alvura still sat and shook as violently as a leaf in a storm. She gave a shaky smile, amusement dancing in her red eyes.

“I can’t stop shaking.” Alvura stuttered, voice reverent. 

Naryu rolled her eyes. Another layer of the bright yellow clothing shedding beneath her attentive hands, finally revealing grey skin blue with cold. She threw another towel around Alvura, methodically drying the icy water. 

“Vampirism has addled you, hero,” Naryu tutted, kicking the gaudy outfit away, “Did you really wear that?” 

“No, I was naked under an enchantment.” Alvura stuttered, in as close to a deadpan as she could manage. Her hand slipped to Naryu’s side, slipping past the armour and tickling until swatted at.

Naryu scowled, swallowing back the reflexive tease dancing on her tongue, when Alvura’s choker fell to the floor. The wound underneath was still awful, inflamed and pale grey, the perfect shape of a wicked pair of canines. Alvura has been very lucky Varona had been there, otherwise...

Naryu frowned, pressing her fingers against the wound, trying to soothe the incongruous itch in her hand. 

“Ouch,” Alvura murmured, squeezing Naryu’s hand weakly, “looking for weaknesses?” 

“Ensuring there wasn’t regression, hero.” The word so honey laden, so sarcastic, Alvura half expected a slap to follow.

“Naryu,” Alvura cupped her chin with a tentative smile, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not, but I can live with that,” Naryu flipped her dagger, poking the handle against Alvura’s back, “In the bed, Silencer.”

Alvura slipped under the thick covers, naked and with a wink. Naryu’s eye twitched, and she dropped her armour onto the floor without ceremony. She flung her knives into the headboard, rolling her eyes at Alvura’s dramatic wail of terror.

“So you don’t die again, hero,” Naryu announced, clinging to Alvura like a backpack. 

Alvura brought Naryu’s hand up for a kiss. “Goodnight, mortal enemy.” 

Naryu nuzzled into her neck, “Sleep, darling evil.”


End file.
